The Man Who Sold The World
by Manda1
Summary: Ummm, read and find out!!


  
An~ Hiay minna! I'm back!!!! Yeah ya'll proably dont  
  
remember me, but that's okay, it's been months since  
  
I posted after all. Anyway well here is a story told  
  
from Taichi's point of view and it takes place in the  
  
future, a coule years after 01. 02 didn't happen in  
  
this cuz I hate 02. Oh well :) Enjoy,  
  
Manda  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't own the charaters or the  
  
song.  
  
  
We passed upon the stair  
We spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't there  
He said I was his friend  
Which came as a surprise  
I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone  
A long long time ago  
  
Oh no, not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World  
  
I laughed and shook his hand  
And made my way back home  
I searched for form and land   
For years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazeless stare   
At all the millions here   
I must have died alone   
A long, long time ago(x2)  
  
Who knows? Not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World  
  
Originally by David Bowie by the Nirvana version is much better!  
  
  
I saw him yesterday. I SAW HIM! He had changed. His face,   
  
his clothes, his hair... his personality. But those eyes, those bright blue   
  
eyes that showed everyone his inner most soul, they had not. Surrounded by   
  
raggedy yellow hair, a goatee, a band shirt, and jeans, his eyes still stayed   
  
the same. They looked on me with happiness, like a light through the darkness.   
  
I was shocked, we last parted with such contempt, such hatred. How could he   
  
smile at me after what I did to him?  
  
8 years ago. 8 long years ago was the last time I saw his retreating   
  
back. I was young and naive, he was young and wise. I had been such a fool,   
  
made him leave because I simply didn't like him. He had been part of our   
  
group, the chosen children, but my own foolishness kicked him out. I realized   
  
this long afterwards, long after I reaped the consequences of my actions. I   
  
didn't know it then, but I certainly know that now.  
  
Yesterday I tried to apologize to him. He moved his head to the left   
  
a little, as if confused, but then he laughed and went right on talking.   
  
After that, I didn't hear him. My mind was stuck on his laugh. That was the   
  
third time I'd heard it in all the years I had ever known him. I betrayed him   
  
and yet he laughs.   
  
Back when the eight of us were together, everyone else knew something   
  
was wrong with him. I figured that out years later. When it was too late to   
  
go back and fix my mistakes. The price you pay, however great it is, will   
  
always be more than you get for it. I had talked to his brother though, a   
  
year or two ago, and asked him what happened to make him that way. Takeru was   
  
silent for a while, I suppose he was going to answer me but the hurt in his   
  
eyes made me leave before he could get around to it.  
  
Did I really do this to my friends? Do they all look at me with sad,   
  
angry eyes because of what I did? I know the answer but the last of my vanity   
  
stops me from admitting it. But yesterday, he didn't look at me like that.   
  
Could he have forgiven me, the one person I had hurt most of all, could he   
  
have forgiven me when no one else will? Underneath all that rebellion, he has   
  
a good heart and I think I knew that 8 years ago but it didn't mean anything   
  
to me. Now, however, it means the world.   
  
Where had he been. What things caused him to understand who and what   
  
I was when even I didn't know. Why had he come back now. Millions of questions   
  
raced through my mind after our short meeting on the steps. None had answers.   
  
Originally I thought him dead, but now that I think about it, getting away   
  
from me was what just maybe had saved him. He had had demons, but now it   
  
looked as though he conquered them.   
  
I began to smile and I realized how much I like him. How much I liked   
  
his company, and how much I wanted to see him again. He laughed again at   
  
something I said, then said sorrowfully that he had to go. I surprised myself   
  
by giving him a hug, then I stepped back and stuck out my hand. He took it   
  
and we shacked, not as enemies, but as friends. Our whole meeting lasted 10   
  
minutes but it brought a happiness to me you could not even begin to fathom.   
  
I watched him go and decided that I would try to stay in contact with   
  
him... Friendship rose from the ashes of the dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
I found out yesterday. I found out what became of those eyes   
  
surrounded by raggedy yellow hair, a goatee, a band shirt, and jeans. 2 years   
  
to the day I last saw him, I found out. Takeru had asked me to come by his   
  
place and help him pack. He was going to move to the city. I went over,   
  
cheerfully with two donuts and two coffee cups.   
  
Takeru was sitting on his couch when I stepped into his door. He was   
  
holding something, a picture frame. He didn't seem to know I was even there.   
  
Stepping cautiously over the boxes that littered the floor, I made my way over   
  
to him.   
  
As I sat down the donuts and began to say his name, I glanced at the   
  
photo he was clutching in his hands. It was him. Standing on the corner of   
  
some street in who knows where, wearing a band shirt and jeans and smiling.   
  
Over his back was slung a guitar, a very beat up one at that, and dangling   
  
from his index finger on his right hand, was a necklace. It was simply a   
  
long black string which held a yellowish/brown tag at the end. Inside the tag   
  
was a bright blue square with an insignia on it.   
  
I looked up from the picture into Takeru's eyes. He glanced at me   
  
sadly but then turned back to the picture.  
  
"Taichi." he said softly, his gaze still not leaving the photo.  
  
"Yeah?" I said back, just as quietly.  
  
"He called me 2 years ago. He said he had seen you on the steps of   
  
the church downtown." Takeru looked up at me for conformation. I nodded and   
  
he went back to staring at the picture.  
  
"That night, after his phone call, my mom came to my house." He   
  
paused and his face slowly moved upwards to make eye contact with me again. I   
  
noticed with a start that he was crying, tears running down his face. Takeru   
  
didn't say anything for a long time, but I didn't push him. When, or if, he   
  
was going to finish his story, I would wait for him. I glanced back down at   
  
the picture he was clutching so tightly.  
  
I looked up a few moments later at Takeru's face, his tears had   
  
stopped flowing and he was looking longingly at the picture.  
  
"He was killed that night," Takeru said softly. "he had taken a   
  
bullet for one of his friends. He died, and I never said I was sorry for not   
  
coming after him that night you made him leave. I never said I was sorry...."   
  
Takeru broke down into sobs, and suddenly time seemed to slow down. I watched   
  
as the picture frame slipped from his hands, I watched as it fell to the   
  
ground. I watched as the glass shattered.  
  
I sank to the floor, my vision slowly going in and out of focus.   
  
".s...'orry" I murmured. 


End file.
